transcriptionfandomcom-20200213-history
TV/Wonder Woman (1975)/111
♪ WONDER WOMAN, WONDER WOMAN ♪ ALL THE WORLD'S WAITING FOR YOU ♪ ♪ AND THE POWER YOU POSSESS ♪ IN YOUR SATIN TIGHTS, FIGHTING FOR YOUR RIGHTS ♪ ♪ AND THE OLD RED, WHITE AND BLUE ♪ ♪ WONDER WOMAN ♪ WONDER WOMAN ♪ NOW THE WORLD IS READY FOR YOU ♪ ♪ AND THE WONDERS YOU CAN DO ♪ MAKE A HAWK A DOVE, STOP A WAR WITH LOVE ♪ ♪ MAKE A LIAR TELL THE TRUTH ♪ WONDER WOMAN ♪ GET US OUT FROM UNDER, WONDER WOMAN ♪ ♪ ALL OUR HOPES ARE PINNED UPON YOU ♪ ♪ AND THE MAGIC THAT YOU DO ♪ STOP A BULLET COLD, MAKE THE AXIS FOLD ♪ ♪ CHANGE THEIR MINDS, AND CHANGE THE WORLD ♪ ♪ WONDER WOMAN ♪ WONDER WOMAN ♪ YOU'RE A WONDER, WONDER WOMAN ♪ Linda: This is Linda Carter, and here are some scenes from the last episode of Wonder Woman. Male #1: What is the planet called? Male #2: Earth. Two billion inhabitants. Primitive nation states. True beginnings in science. They call themselves humans. They always call themselves humans, but they are not. I vote we sterilize this earth now. You will return to earth, Andros. But if you cannot convince us, Andros, then we will have to destroy you along with the planet. music ♪♪ sound Anymore sightings reported? No, just the one. The only other unusual report was on the weather. Thunder, lighting and an incredible amount of rain at exactly the same time that meteor hit. Meteor? music ♪♪ Who are you? Andros: I'm a visitor. From what you might call outer space. You're either a spy or a mental case. Either way, you're under arrest. Sergeant! beeping explosion A story about the man who catches grenades in his bare hands and holds them while they explode? I saw him! Report. I have learned the Americans are holding top level meetings with an alien scientist. music whooshing ♪♪ Andros: I'm delighted to finally meet the fabled Wonder Woman. I'll contact you, major. I am sorry, Andros, but for your own protection, it's best-- beeping beeping whistling Wonder Woman: You can control the weather, can't you? Andros: I have agreed to this demonstration, gentlemen, to make clear that I'm very serious. beeping rumbling crashing explosion I'm not a diplomat or a polite convoy. I'm judge, jury, and if necessary... executioner. Doctor Andros. You will come with us. music thumps thuds Wonder Woman: And now, the conclusion of Judgment from Outer Space. chirping beeping ♪whistling ♪whistling (Gorel) ONE OF THE PRIMITIVES IS TRYING TO ACTIVATE ANDROS' KEY CONTROL. LET HER, GOREL. IF THE CORRECT SIGNAL ISN'T SENT, THE SATELLITE WOULD AUTOMATICALLY DESTROY THEIR PLANET. WE WON'T HAVE TO BOTHER. beeping stops on door GENERAL, I JUST RECEIVED A REPORT OF AN UNIDENTIFIED SUBMARINE. A P.B.Y. SPOTTED IT THIS MORNING. I CHECKED ATCOM AND NONE OF OUR SUBS SHOULD BE IN THAT AREA. THAT COULD BE THE WAY THEY'RE OF GETTING ANDROS OUT OF THE COUNTRY. ALL RIGHT, RED ALERT THE ANTI-SUB PATROL IMMEDIATELY, AND GET EVERY AVAILABLE P.B.Y. IN THE AIR. I WANT THAT CRAFT IDENTIFIED AND SEIZED. WE'VE GOT TO GET ANDROS BACK. YES, SIR. ringing beeping THE NAZI HUMANS NOW HAVE ANDROS PRISONER AND ARE TAKING HIM TO THEIR HOMELAND. HOW MUCH MORE MUST WE SEE BEFORE THE JUDGMENT IS MADE? ♪whistling ♪whistling beeping PLEASE, IF YOU HEAR ME, WHEREVER YOU ARE, ANDROS HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THE NAZIS AND HE NEEDS WHATEVER STRENGTH AND POWERS THAT YOU CAN GIVE HIM. HE TOLD ME ABOUT HIS MISSION HERE ON EARTH. THERE ARE GOOD PEOPLE HERE, PEOPLE WORTH SAVING. PEOPLE WHO RIGHT NOW ARE RISKING THEIR LIVES TO TRY TO SAVE A STRANGER LIKE ANDROS. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE HELP. I STILL SAY ALL HUMANS ARE ALIKE AND NOT WORTH SAVING. IT IS ANDROS' MISSION TO DECIDE THAT. WE CANNOT LEAVE HIM WITHOUT HOPE AS YOU WOULD WISH IT. THEN LEAVE HIM THE SPACECRAFT. IF HE CAN GAIN HIS FREEDOM, AND IF HIS HUMANS ARE CIVILIZED ENOUGH TO HELP HIM, WHY, THEN, HE'S PROVED HIS POINT. OTHERWISE... LET HIM DIE? ALONE, AMONG SAVAGES? ANDROS CHOSE THE TEST. I CALL A VOTE. SIR, WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL SECTIONS OF THE NORTH AND SOUTH ATLANTIC FOR 2 WEEKS NOW. WE HAVE TO ASSUME THAT THEY'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH ANDROS. I THINK WE SHOULD PROCEED IMMEDIATELY ON THE INFORMATION PRIME MINISTER CHURCHILL GAVE YOU. YES, MR. PRESIDENT. I'LL IMPLEMENT THE PLAN IMMEDIATELY. CHURCHILL HAS TOLD THE PRESIDENT THAT BRITISH INTELLIGENCE KNOWS OF A HEAVILY SECURED ENEMY INTELLIGENCE INTERROGATION CENTER. WE FEEL SURE THAT'S WHERE THEY'LL TAKE ANDROS. IT'S HEAVILY GUARDED AND EXTREMELY DIFFICULT TO PENETRATE. BUT NOT IMPOSSIBLE. I'D LIKE TO VOLUNTEER TO TRY, SIR. HOW SOON CAN YOU LEAVE FOR LONDON? TONIGHT. DIANA CAN LOOK AFTER THE OFFICE WHILE I'M GONE. OF COURSE, SIR. I'LL SECURE FULL COOPERATION FROM THE BRITISH. THIS INTERROGATION CENTER, WHAT'S IT CALLED? SCHLOSS MARKHEIM. I TRUST YOU WILL BE COMFORTABLE, DR, ANDROS. OH, NO MATTER, MR. BJORNSEN. IF YOU LIKE YOU MAY WASH, CHANGE CLOTHES. DINNER WILL BE BLACK TIE IN ONE HOUR. AH, AND I'M INVITED? YOU ARE THE HONORED GUEST, DOCTOR. GENERAL CLEWES. YES. YOU'RE ADMIRABLY PROMPT, MAJOR TREVOR. I HAD A GOOD FLIGHT, SIR. YES, AND GOD WILLING, YOU'LL HAVE AN EQUALLY GOOD ONE OVER THE SCHWARZWALD. NOW, I'D LIKE TO HAVE YOU MEET EVAN MALLORY. STEVE TREVOR. MY PLEASURE, NOW. THANK YOU. YES, MALLORY IS GOING TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH TO THE NAZI INTERROGATION CENTER LOCATED AT SCHLOSS MARKHEIM, TREVOR. YOU SEE, I HAVE A VERY-- A VERY SOLID FALSE IDENTITY AS A NAZI OFFICER JUST RETURNED FROM THE RUSSIAN FRONT. YOU'LL HAVE PAPERS IDENTIFYING YOU AS A TECHNICAL AIDE ON THE MISSION. SOUNDS LIKE YOU'VE GOT EVERYTHING SET UP. BRITISH EFFICIENCY. OH, BRITISH! DEAR, OH, DEAR, OH, DEAR. NO, NO, NO, NO, MY FRIEND. NO, I'M WELSH. IT'S A TEMPORARY ALLIANCE AGAINST THE NAZIS, HUH? WELSH MADMAN. BUT THEN, ALL THE WELSH ARE A BIT MAD. THAT'S POSSIBLY WHY HE'S A MOST EFFICIENT SECRET AGENT. YOU'RE IN GOOD HANDS. I'M SURE OF IT. WHEN DO WE LEAVE? NOW. WITHIN THE HOUR. GOOD LUCK, SIR. THANK YOU, GENERAL. WELL, ARE YOU THE BUSY ONE. GOT A LOT OF THINGS TO CLEAR UP BEFORE THIS WEEKEND. THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT. THE WEEKEND. I THOUGHT MAYBE WE COULD GO DOWN TO THE BEACH AND SPLASH IN THE WATER, LIE ON THE SAND, MAYBE DRUM UP A LITTLE INTEREST. I'D LOVE TO, BUT I'VE ALREADY MADE PLANS FOR THE WEEKEND. OH, REALLY? WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO? UH, WELL, YOU MIGHT SAY I'M GOING HUNTING. HUNTING? DIANA, YOU COULDN'T HURT A FLY. OH, I'M NOT GOING HUNTING TO HURT ANYTHING, ETTA. I'M GOING TO FIND SOMETHING. HOPEFULLY. (Von Dreiberg) YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW THIS MECHANISM WORKS? ONLY THAT IT CONNECTS TO SOME POWER SOURCE, SIR. I TRUST DR. GRAEBNER WILL SOON TELL US MORE. WE WILL BEGIN ANALYSIS AT ONCE. UH, QUESTION: THIS ANDROS WILL COOPERATE? I THINK I CAN PERSUADE HIM. AND IF YOU CANNOT, I HAVE EXPERTS WHO CAN. engine humming "LIEUTENANT FELZER." GOOD PAPERS. THE BEST. THERE REALLY IS A LEUTNANT FELZER. LEUTNANT. MMM-HMM, HE'S ON THE EASTERN FRONT. HE'D BETTER STAY THERE. IF HE COMES BACK, WE WILL BOTH BE SHOT. buzzing AH, DR. ANDROS, WELCOME TO MARKHEIM! MAY I INTRODUCE COLONEL-GENERAL HEINRICH VON DREIBERG. DR. ANDROS. NO "DOCTOR," PLEASE. JUST ANDROS. ON MY PLANET, WE'VE GIVEN UP THE CUSTOM OF USING TITLES. I'M PROFESSOR GRAEBNER OF THE MINISTRY OF SCIENCE. AND YOU, DR. ANDROS, YOU CLAIM TO BE AN ALIEN FROM OUTER SPACE? I'M PRECISELY WHAT I CLAIM TO BE. BUT YOU ARE INVOLVED IN ATOM RESEARCH, YES? NO, WE COMPLETED OUR ATOMIC RESEARCH LONG AGO. NOW OUR CHILDREN LEARN ATOMIC AND SUB-ATOMIC PHYSICS IN PRIMARY SCHOOL MUCH AS YOUR CHILDREN LEARN PRIMITIVE FIRE MAKING. VERY INTERESTING, DOCTOR. BUT LET US LEAVE SERIOUS TALK FOR LATER, HMM? NOW, DINNER. AH, MAY I INTRODUCE FRAULEIN ENGEL. SHALL WE GO IN? BJORNSEN. HE IS IMPERTINENT. AND THE RIDICULOUS COVER STORY ABOUT AN ALIEN FROM OUTER SPACE. GENTLEMEN, HE HAS ALREADY ADMITTED HIS CONNECTION TO ATOM RESEARCH. WE ARE CONVINCED HE IS A KEY SCIENTIST IN THE ALLIED SCIENTIFIC ESTABLISHMENT, BUT LIKE MANY SCIENTISTS, HE IS NAIVE. I THINK I CAN PERSUADE HIM TO JOIN OUR CAUSE. AND IF YOU CAN'T, BJORNSEN? SIR, PERHAPS FRAULEIN ENGEL CAN. I PROMISED YOU, ANDROS, THAT WE'D HAVE A CHANCE TO TALK MORE PRIVATELY. AND MORE PLEASANTLY. WELL, I'M FLATTERED. THANK YOU. PROSIT. IT'S BEAUTIFUL, BUBBLY. IT'S ALIVE. IT'S TOO BAD THE SPARKLE IS SO SHORT-LIVED, AND THEN IT'S DEAD. TELL ME SOMETHING. WHY DO YOU LET YOURSELF BE USED LIKE THIS? A CHARMING OBJECT SENT OFF TO SEDUCE A STRANGER. LOVE ISN'T A COMMODITY. IT IS AT LEAST, A GIFT, AT BEST, A SHARING. YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE A LITTLE GIRL? THE OCEAN SUNRISES OVER WESERMUNDE. THE GOLDEN DREAMS OF A KNIGHT COME RIDING. HOW DID YOU KNOW? AND THE GIRL WHO KNEW SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL. NO! (Gorel) TOUCHING. TOUCHING. TOUCHING. TOUCHING. I SEE YOU'VE DECIDED TO COMMUNICATE WITH ME AGAIN. YOU DO HAVE FAITH IN THESE PRIMITIVES, ANDROS. chattering YOU HAVE QUITE A REMARKABLE COLLECTION OF ARTWORKS. AN EXAMPLE OF OUR HISTORIC CULTURE, ANDROS. crashing screaming SEIZE HER! COME ON, I'LL GET YOU OUT. NO, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! WONDER WOMAN, I CAN'T LEAVE YET. THERE'S MUCH TOO MUCH TO LEARN HERE BEFORE I CAN MAKE A JUDGMENT. THEY'RE HOLDING YOU PRISONER! THEY ARE NAZIS. YES, THEY ARE NAZIS. YOUR FRIENDS ARE REPUBLICANS AND DEMOCRATS. THE RUSSIANS ARE COMMUNISTS. ALL DIFFERENT, ALL HUMAN. I TOLD YOU, I MUST-- I INTEND TO MEET THE LEADERS OF HUMANKIND. INCLUDING THE NAZIS? YES, YES, OF COURSE. grunting yelling BJORNSEN, YOU BROUGHT ME HERE BY FORCE, BUT I WOULD STAY OF MY OWN WILL AND NECESSITY IF YOU DO NOT HARM WONDER WOMAN. OF COURSE. WE'LL MAKE YOU A GOOD NAZI YET, ANDROS! AT THE VERY LEAST, YOU ARE AN HONORED GUEST. AND YOU ARE QUITE A DIFFERENT KIND OF GUEST. TAKE THEM AWAY. (Von Dreiberg) THERE IS NO DOUBT SHE IS AN ALLIED AGENT, THIS WONDER WOMAN. SO WHY DO WE PLAY GAMES, BJORNSEN? TAKE HER BELOW AND HAVE HER QUESTIONED. QUESTIONED SCIENTIFICALLY. WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, I DISAGREE. THIS WONDER WOMAN HAS BEEN INVOLVED IN SOME VERY CURIOUS EPISODES IN THE PAST. THERE ARE REPORTS OF EXTRAORDINARY PHYSICAL STRENGTH, SPEED... UTTER NONSENSE. SHE IS A WOMAN! chuckling AN UNUSUAL WOMAN, HUH? I SUSPECT AN EXPERIMENTAL AGENT. PERHAPS THE RESULT OF SCIENTIFIC PROCESSING. CONNECTED WITH THIS, UH, DR. ANDROS? (Bjornsen) VERY POSSIBLY. SO I HAVE ARRANGED TO LEAVE THEM TOGETHER. PRIVATELY, SO TO SPEAK. I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN BE FRIENDLY WITH THE NAZIS WHEN THEY'VE SEIZED YOU AND TAKEN YOU PRISONER! HMM, SO DID THE AMERICANS. BUT THAT WAS DIFFERENT, FOR TEMPORARY SECURITY. AMERICANS DON'T MAKE ARBITRARY ARRESTS OR USE CONCENTRATION CAMPS. UH-HUH. I THINK YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THAT TO AMERICANS OF JAPANESE DESCENT. DEMOCRACIES ARE NOT PERFECT. I MEAN, THERE ARE-- THERE ARE MISTAKES MADE BUT NOT WARFARE AGAINST CIVILIANS. NOT DELIBERATE TORTURE. DISTINCTIONS, NOT NECESSARILY DIFFERENCES. I'M NOT INTERESTED IN NATIONAL SQUABBLES. I AM HERE TO STUDY HUMANITY. OR INHUMANITY. AND YOU HAVE NO FEELINGS, ONE WAY OR THE OTHER? I HAVE VERY STRONG FEELINGS. THAT'S WHY I CANNOT INDULGE THEM, BELIEVE ME, WONDER WOMAN. I'M AS VULNERABLE AS YOU ARE. NO. YOU'RE A GUEST OF BJORNSEN, AND HIS NAZI MASTERS. BJORNSEN IS A NAZI BUT ALL GERMANS ARE NOT NAZIS. I CANNOT JUDGE HIM, OR HIS BELIEFS UNTIL I UNDERSTAND THEM BOTH. WELL, I AM A PRISONER, AND THANKS TO YOU, THEY HAVE MY BELT AND MY LASSO, SO I AM AS HELPLESS AS YOU. OR ELSE YOU WOULD BE TRYING TO TEAR THIS CASTLE TO PIECES. YES. WHO WOULD BE WAGING WARFARE THEN? A FEW MORE DAYS, AND HE WILL BE ON OUR SIDE. GOOD. I WILL NEED HIS HELP. (Wonder Woman) WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE CONCERNED, ANDROS? I MUST CONFESS, AS OF YET I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE SCIENTIFIC PRINCIPLES BEHIND HIS MECHANISM OR THE DEVICES OF THAT WOMAN AGENT. ANDROS WILL COOPERATE. AS FOR WONDER WOMAN... NO. NOTHING, NOTHING WILL HAPPEN TO HER. UNTIL SHE GIVES US THE INFORMATION WE WANT. WELL, I'LL BE CAREFUL. ALL IN ORDER, CAPTAIN BRAUN. BUT YOUR CASE IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT, LIEUTENANT FELZER. IN WHAT WAY? YOUR PAPERS INDICATE YOU HAVE RECENTLY SERVED ON THE EASTERN FRONT, VON PAULUS' COMMAND. YES. SO? AS IT HAPPENS, WE HAVE ANOTHER MAN JUST BACK FROM THE EASTERN FRONT, LIEUTENANT BERGHOFF, ALSO SERVED UNDER VON PAULUS, ALSO IN HEADQUARTERS. YOU TWO MUST HAVE KNOWN EACH OTHER, YEAH? UH, OF COURSE, IT'S POSSIBLE, CAPTAIN GRAU. I'D LIKE TO MEET HIM. (Mallory) LIEUTENANT FELZER. SIR? YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, YOUR SOCIAL LIFE MUST WAIT UNTIL AFTER WE HAVE DELIVERED THE DISPATCHES. YES, SIR. YOUR GENERAL VON DREIBERG IS WAITING FOR THEM PERSONALLY. IF THEY ARE DELAYED, LIEUTENANT FELZER WILL UNDOUBTEDLY RETURN TO THE EASTERN FRONT. AND WE WILL ACCOMPANY HIM. YEAH? I APOLOGIZE, SIR! OF COURSE WE CAN'T HAVE DELAYS BUT I HAD BERGHOFF NOTIFIED, HE WAS EAGER TO MEET AN OLD COMRADE. SOME OTHER TIME. DISPATCHES FOR GENERAL VON DREIBERG. THANK YOU, CAPTAIN. (Bjornsen) I'M ONLY ASKING FOR A FEW SIMPLE EXPLANATIONS. WE REALIZE, OF COURSE, THAT THESE DEVICES ARE CONNECTED TO YOUR AMERICAN ATOM RESEARCH. NONSENSE. I EXPECTED YOU TO BE STUBBORN, WONDER WOMAN. BUT YOU, DR. ANDROS, I'M SURE YOU CAN GIVE US SOME DETAILS? DO THE AMERICANS HAVE AN ATOM BOMB YET? HERR BJORNSEN, I'M HERE TO MEET WITH YOUR LEADERS. NOT DISCUSS DANGEROUS TOYS. (Graebner) TOYS! YOU CALL THE MOST POWERFUL EXPLOSIVE DEVICE KNOWN TO SCIENTIFIC THEORY A TOY? I'M SORRY, I DON'T MEAN TO BE CONDESCENDING. BUT MY PEOPLE DISCOVERED BASIC ATOMICS SOME THOUSAND OF YOUR YEARS AGO AND WE EXPERIMENTED WITH IT AND THEN OUTGREW THE USES OF SUCH POWER, SUCH WEAPONS. WE DEVELOPED OTHER USES: MORE EFFECTIVE, LESS CLUMSY AND POLLUTING. ENOUGH OF THIS OTHER-WORLD NONSENSE! PLEASE. LET HIM CONTINUE. WE KNOW OTHER PLANETS, WHERE ATOMIC EXPLOSIVES WERE DISCOVERED LEADING TO WAR AND DESTRUCTION AND THE PLANETS DID NOT SURVIVE. NOW, EARTH IS ENTERING THE ATOMIC AGE, AND IF YOU DO NOT OUTGROW YOUR EMOTIONAL PRIMITIVISM, YOU WILL DESTROY YOURSELVES, AND OTHERS. IT IS THAT WE CANNOT ALLOW. WHERE'S FELZER? OH, SORRY, HERR HAUPTMANN. I'M LIEUTENANT BERGHOFF. FELZER AND I WERE PRETTY CLOSE ON THE EASTERN FRONT. UH, BERGHOFF, TOO BAD! YOU JUST MISSED HIM. HE JUST WENT THROUGH A FEW MINUTES AGO. WELL, THEN, PERHAPS, I CAN SEE HIM WHEN HE COMES OUT. YOU SEE, HE STILL HAS A UNIFORM OF MINE THAT HE BORROWED AND, UH, I'D LIKE TO GET IT BACK. IT MUST HAVE BEEN A--A VERY LOOSE FIT ON YOU, LIEUTENANT. NO, AS A MATTER OF FACT, IT'S JUST ABOUT THE BEST-FITTING UNIFORM I OWN. BUT YOU CAN'T BE MORE THAN 5'9'', 5'10", FELZER'S AT LEAST 6'2", 6'3". GEORG FELZER? IMPOSSIBLE. HE AND I ARE EXACTLY THE SAME HEIGHT! ARE YOU SURE? POSITIVE. WHOEVER HE IS, THAT MAN'S AN IMPOSTER. GET ME OBERST BJORNSEN AT ONCE. EMERGENCY! I SEE. THANK YOU, CAPTAIN GRAU. WE WILL HANDLE IT. on door GENERAL VON DREIBERG. MAJOR TREVOR, HOW NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN. DISARM THEM! STEVE. WONDER WOMAN, YOU, TOO? YES. I CAME TO FREE ANDROS. BUT ANDROS DOESN'T WANT TO BE FREED. DR. ANDROS HAS BECOME FRIENDLY. BUT I THINK, DOCTOR, THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO GIVE US A CONCRETE DEMONSTRATION OF THAT FRIENDSHIP. TO BE SPECIFIC: WE KNOW YOU'RE A KEY SCIENTIST IN THE AMERICAN ATOM PROGRAM. WE'VE BEEN PATIENT. THOSE COLORFUL STORIES OF ALIEN SPACE. BUT NOW: FACTS. I TOLD YOU. YOU TOLD US CHARMING FAIRYTALES! THE THIRD REICH IS AT WAR. WE NEED WEAPONS. ATOMIC WEAPONS. NO. I THINK YOU'RE CONFUSED, DOCTOR. I'M NOT ASKING YOU POLITELY. I HAVE THE TOP AMERICAN FEMALE AGENT, THE HEAD OF AN AMERICAN INTELLIGENCE OPERATION, AND THE LEADING BRITISH SPY IN THE THIRD REICH! I HAVE THEM! AND YOU WILL SEE THEM DIE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHY DON'T YOU-- IT IS YOU WHO DOES NOT UNDERSTAND. THE TALK IS OVER! TAKE THEM DOWN. FOR QUESTIONING. I'D GET NIGHTMARES LIKE THIS. BUT I WASN'T LUCKY ENOUGH TO HAVE YOU IN THEM, PRINCESS. THIS LEADS TO THE WINE CELLAR, WHICH WE HAVE ENLARGED. THIS WHOLE SECTION OF THE FOUNDATION WAS CARVED OUT OF LIVING ROCK. IT TOOK US A YEAR AND A GOOD DEAL OF FORCED LABOR. THE ULTIMATE PLAGUE: MAN'S INHUMANITY TO MAN. RATHER THE STRONG'S USE OF THE WEAK. NOT PRETTY, DR. ANDROS, BUT THE TRUTH BEHIND ALL POWER, ALL GOVERNMENTS: STRENGTH. THE STRENGTH OF A FRIGHTENED, EVIL CHILD laughing TOO TERRIFIED TO TRUST IN GENTLENESS. GENTLENESS? ONLY IN PARADISE, WONDER WOMAN. I HOPE NOT. YOU WILL SEE WE HAVE MODERNIZED IT A BIT. HAVE THEM COVER ALL EXITS. (Bjornsen) PUT THEM IN THERE. WE'LL GO TO THE LABORATORY. GET YOUR HANDS OFF-- DON'T CONFUSE HEROISM WITH STUPIDITY, MAJOR. YOU ARE 100 METERS DOWN IN THE HEART OF THE MOUNTAIN. YOU HAVE VERY FEW OPTIONS. HE'S RIGHT, STEVE, FOR NOW. LOOK, YOU, THE WAR ISN'T OVER YET. YES, BUT DON'T WORRY, COLONEL. I WILL NOTIFY YOU WHEN WE HAVE WON. IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. (Bjornsen) PROFESSOR GRAEBNER HAS BEEN EXAMINING YOUR DEVICES. AND I MUST ADMIT, UP TILL NOW I HAVE MADE VERY LITTLE PROGRESS. THIS IS CLEARLY A CONTROL MECHANISM OF SOME KIND, OPERATING ON ELECTRONIC PRINCIPLES. THESE, UH, ARTIFACTS... THEY ARE GIFTS. BUT WHAT DO THEY DO? UH, HOW DO THEY FUNCTION? I WANT DETAILED TECHNICAL DATA. THERE ARE NONE. YOU'RE BEING STUBBORN. AND STUPID! LET US START WITH YOUR DEVICE, DR. ANDROS. YOU WILL EXPLAIN IT. EVEN IF I WERE WILLING, IT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE. YOU DON'T HAVE THE SCIENTIFIC KNOWLEDGE. IT'S NOT A MACHINE. IT'S PART OF MY MIND, PERHAPS, PART OF MY SOUL. THAT IS MYSTIC NONSENSE, AND I WANT FACTS! I'M SORRY. NO. I'M DISAPPOINTED, ANDROS. LET ME BE CLEAR. IF YOU REFUSE TO COOPERATE... YOU'LL USE FORCE ON ME? NO. OH, NO. ON HER. WHILE YOU WATCH. THEY ARE SAVAGES. THEY HAVE CONVINCED ME. YOU ARE RIGHT. I AM A TERRIBLE THREAT TO YOUR PLANET, AND YET YOU ARE HERE, AT RISK OF LIFE, TO HELP ME, AND SO IS MAJOR TREVOR, AND EVAN MALLORY. THE AMERICANS, THE ALLIES, THEY HAVE HUMAN VIRTUES, HUMAN FLAWS, BUT THE NAZIS-- I DON'T NEED A LECTURE ON ETHICS! NOR WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND IT. YOU SPOKE TO ME OF YOUR CULTURAL INHERITANCE. YOUR INHERITANCE IS IN A DIRECT LINE WITH GENGHIS KHAN, ATTILA. YOU CELEBRATE THE DARKNESS IN THE HUMAN SOUL. START ON HER! humming GOREL! GOREL! ANDROS. STOP HER! IF WE COULD BREAK UP THIS BUNK, WE COULD USE IT AS A BATTERING RAM. LOCK ALL THE EXITS, STOP WONDER WOMAN. WHATEVER HAPPENED, MY DEAR PRINCESS, YOUR COMING HERE TO HELP ME LIKE THIS HAS RENEWED MY FAITH IN HUMANKIND. I'M STRIPPED OF MY POWERS. SO THE ONLY WAY I CAN RETURN TO MY SPACECRAFT SAFELY IS WITH HUMAN HELP. AND I WILL HAVE MADE A POINT. IF I'M KILLED... THEN IT WOULD PROVE THAT WE AREN'T CIVILIZED. AND THEN EARTH... WOULD END. AND YOU HAVE RISKED YOUR LIFE FOR US. NO, FOR WHAT I BELIEVE IN. I DON'T RISK MY LIFE: MY LIFE IS WHAT I BELIEVE IN. ♪ WONDER WOMAN ♪ WONDER WOMAN GO ON. banging NO, NO, SHE'S HERE TO HELP US. HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU CAN TRUST HER? ANDROS KNOWS. YES. I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE REST OF YOU, BUT I WON'T SEE HIM KILLED! THIS WAY. A SECRET EXIT. IN CASE OF HEAVY BOMBING. YOU CAN BREAK THE DOOR OPEN, THERE'S A TUNNEL THAT LEADS PAST THE SECURITY POINTS. THANK YOU. THANK YOU, LISA. DON'T. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY. I DO. AND WHEN THAT KNIGHT COMES RIDING, HE'LL KNOW, TOO. GOREL, SAKRI, I'M NO LONGER IMPORTANT, BUT WONDER WOMAN IS. SURELY BY NOW YOU'VE SEEN THE POTENTIAL FOR GOOD IN HUMANS. WONDER WOMAN IS THE HOPE OF THE HUMAN RACE. THE HOPE OF THIS ENTIRE MISGUIDED PLANET. GRANT ME BACK MY POWERS THAT I MAY HELP HER. beeping YOU HAVE YOUR POWERS BACK? YES, BECAUSE OF YOU. HAS THE DECISION BEEN REACHED, ANDROS? YES. WE FOUND WAR, VIOLENCE, INJUSTICE AND TORTURE. YOUR PLANET IS TROUBLED, PRINCESS. HUMANKIND IS FLAWED WITH SELF-DESTRUCTION. BUT THAT IS ONLY A FLAW. IT'S THE DISEASE OF RACIAL CHILDHOOD. I FOUND A BALANCE. AND I REMEMBER HOW YOU GAVE ME BACK MY POWER: FREELY, ETHICALLY. THEN THE EARTH WON'T BE DESTROYED? NO, THE SPIRIT BE THANKED. I WON A VOTE IN THE COUNCIL. laughing sighing 50 OF YOUR YEARS, PRINCESS. I AM EMPOWERED TO GRANT YOU THAT: 50 YEARS. AND YOU'LL HAVE ATOMIC POWER, YOU'LL BEGIN TO EXPLORE SPACE, I HOPE YOU DISCOVER ANSWERS. OH, WE WILL. NO, WE--WE MAY. HMM, IT'S A QUESTION. PERHAPS THE NEXT 50 YEARS WILL GIVE US SOMETHING OF AN ANSWER. I CAN ANSWER IN REGARDS TO YOU, PRINCESS. AND I CAN OFFER YOU AN INVITATION. COME WITH ME. INTO SPACE? YES, TO THE REAL WORLD. TO A PLANET OF WATER, AND A CIVILIZATION OF DOLPHINS, A PLANET OF GARDENS, WHERE YOU CAN MEET PLANT INTELLIGENCES, A PLANET WHERE THE GRAVITY ALLOWS YOU TO FLY. OH, THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF WORLDS, AND YOU CAN SEE THEM, YOU CAN EVEN TASTE THEM IF YOU WISH. THEN SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME. US. ON MY HOME. I CAN'T. ANDROS, I'M PLEDGED AS WELL TO MY EARTH, HUMANITY AND MY DESTINY. OF COURSE. WELL, IT'S ONLY 50 YEARS. IN 1992, I'LL BE BACK AND RENEW MY OFFER. engine humming HI, DIANA. THE GENERAL STILL IN WITH STEVE? OH, I KNOW THAT LOOK. WHO'S THE FELLA? OH, I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T HEAR WHAT YOU SAID. I SAID YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT A GUY. AND I WANT TO HEAR ALL ABOUT IT, IN MINUTE DETAIL. WELL, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I WAS THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE, BUT BY THIS TIME HE IS VERY FAR AWAY. OVERSEAS? YOU MIGHT SAY SO. DON'T WORRY, HE'LL BE BACK. OH, I'M NOT WORRIED. HE'LL COME BACK, I KNOW, HE PROMISED. AND HE SEEMS TO BE A MAN OF HIS WORD. OH, GENERAL, THE WHITE HOUSE JUST CALLED. THE PRESIDENT WANTS YOUR FINAL REPORT ON ANDROS. FINAL REPORT? THE MAN'S VANISHED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH, THAT'S ABOUT THE ONLY FINAL REPORT I CAN MAKE. THE GENERAL'S RIGHT. HOW DO WE KNOW IT'S A FINAL REPORT IF WE CAN'T FIND A TRACE OF ANDROS? FROM WHAT YOU TOLD ME, ANDROS WAS THE MOST HONEST MAN YOU'D EVER MET, HE SAID HE WAS GOING BACK TO HIS OWN PLANET, WHY WOULD YOU DOUBT HIM? I DON'T. I GUESS I'M JUST A LITTLE JEALOUS, THAT'S ALL. I SAW THE WAY WONDER WOMAN LOOKED AT HIM AND JUST WANTED TO MAKE 100 PERCENT SURE HE IS GONE. I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, STEVE. NO MATTER HOW MUCH ANDROS WOULD HAVE WANTED WONDER WOMAN TO GO BACK WITH HIM, I'M SURE SHE'D RATHER STAY HERE WITH YOU. W-WITH US. ♪ WONDER WOMAN, WONDER WOMAN ♪ ALL THE WORLD'S WAITING FOR YOU ♪ ♪ AND THE POWER YOU POSSESS ♪ IN YOUR SATIN TIGHTS, FIGHTING FOR YOUR RIGHTS ♪ ♪ AND THE OLD RED, WHITE AND BLUE ♪ ♪ WONDER WOMAN ♪ ALL OUR HOPES ARE PINNED UPON YOU ♪